Shades of Love
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Two young ponies finally admit their feelings to one another, but will their love survive in the face of persecution and prejudice?
1. Confession Time

**Shades of Love**

**Chapter One: Confession Time**

"Come along, children!"

Mr. Torchlight, head tour guide of Horseshoe caverns, a tourist attraction on the outskirts of Ponyville, was leading a class of middle school ponies through the catacombs. While most of the class followed his lead, one student, by the name of Teddy, was intent on taking his own private tour, looking only at what interested him. Another pony, Sweetheart, peeled off from the group, seeking to dissuade him from that course of action.

"Teddy, don't you think you should stay with the group?" Sweetheart asked. "What if you get lost?"

"Relax, Sweets." Teddy smirked. "You worry too much."

Sweethheart sighed in exasparation. She'd known Teddy for years now, and hardly anything about him had changed. They were both thirteen years old, but Teddy was just as brash and impulsive as he was when he was ten. But Sweetheart was just as compassionate and caring as she ever was, and she couldn't bear the thought of Teddy getting lost or hurt, prompting her to try and talk him out of his personal tour.

"But Mr. Torchlight said some of these rock formations are unstable, and that we should stick to the path." Sweetheart pointed out.

"Who wants to stick to some dumb old path?" Teddy snorted. "There's more fun in going off the trail, seeing stuff no-one else has."

As Teddy said this, he leaned against a group of stalagmites. A moment later, there a loud cracking sound. Before either pony could do anything, the stalagmites collapsed, and Teddy tumbled down a steep incline.

"Whoa!" Teddy cried out.

"Teddy!" Yelped Sweetheart, as she tried to help him. In her haste, she tripped over a piece of rock, and joined Teddy on the rocky slide.

The two ponies ended up in a small cavern, the only way out being the stone ramp they entered from.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Sweetheart huffed, after a failed attempt to get up the slippery slope. "We're stuck down here!"

"Hey, easy!" Teddy protested. "It was an accident! Anyway, the others will probably figure out we're missing, and come find us."

"And what if they don't?" Asked Sweetheart. "What if we're stuck down here forever?"

The confident smile slid off Teddy's face.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

Both ponies started yelling for help. After what seemed like hours, they grew too hoarse (No pun intended) to continue. After another seeming eternity, Teddy dropped to the ground, burying his head in his hooves.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Sweetheart asked.

"No, Sweets." Teddy admitted. "I'm scared. What a wimp, huh?"

"Oh, Teddy." Sweetheart smiled. "Being scared doesn't make you a wimp. But admitting that you're scared? That's actually kind of brave."

"It is?" Teddy asked in amazement.

"Especially coming from you." Sweetheart declared. "I know you like everyone to think you're tough and fearless, but there's really, truely nothing wrong with admitting when you're a little bit scared."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Smiled Teddy. "You've always been good to me. It's better then I deserve, really."

"Don't say that." Sweetheart admonished him. "Deep inside, you're a kind, caring pony. I've always known that. Why else do you think I've been your friend all these years?"

"I dunno." Shrugged Teddy. "I thought it was just 'cuz of my winnin' personality."

"Very funny." Sniggered Sweetheart.

"But seriously, thanks." Smiled Teddy.

"For what?" Asked Sweetheart.

"For always standing up for me." Smiled Teddy. For stickin' by me, even when nobody else would."

"Oh, it was nothing." Blushed Sweetheart.

"If we really are stuck down here, then I should at least let you how I really feel about you." Teddy leaned forward and kissed Sweetheart on the cheek.

"Oh, Teddy..." Sweetheart gasped, rubbing her cheek with her hoof.

Teddy looked away guiltily, as if he done something very wrong. To his surprise, Sweetheart then kissed _his_ cheek. For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Then they leaned forward and kissed each other deeply on the lips. A noise from above shattered this loving moment.

"I think they're down there!" Came a voice.

"Sweetheart, Teddy, are you down there?" Mr. Torchlight called.

"Yeah, we're here!" Called Teddy.

"Help us get out, please!" Pleaded Sweetheart.

The rescue team lowered a rope into the cavern, allowing Sweetheart and Teddy to climb out of it.

"What were you two doing over there?" Asked Mr. Torchlight. "You know you're not supposed to go off the path!"

"It was my fault, Mr. Torchlight." Teddy confessed. "I went off the path, and Sweetheart was just trying to stop me."

"Well, since neither of you seem to have been hurt by your little escapade, I suppose I can let you off... this time." Mr. Flashlight declared.

As the young ponies were led outside, they were greeted by their concerned friends. In all the clamour, Sweetheart and Teddy shared a brief but loving smile, tinged with uncertainty. The truth was out, at long last, but they couldn't help but wonder where to go from there...

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	2. First Date

**Shades of Love**

**Chapter Two: First Date**

_Brrrrring!_

The final bell of the school day rang, and all the pony students poured out of their classrooms, ecstatic that the end of another hard day's learning had arrived. Sweetheart, however, did not share their joy. Her mind was preoccupied with something else. The incident in the Horseshoe Caverns had taken place on Monday. It was now Friday, and Sweetheart hadn't heard anything from Teddy in the meantime. Any time she ran into him in the halls or lunch room, he had hastefully dodged her. Sweetheart was beginning to worry about whether Teddy regretted his actions back in the cave, and was purposefully ignoring her to try and erase his mistake. Her musings were interrupted by a sharp sound behind her.

"Psst." It was Teddy. "Hi."

"Hi?" Sniffed Sweetheart angrily. "You've been dodging me all week, and when you finally do decide to talk to me, a simple 'Hi' is all you can think of to say?"

"Easy." Teddy countered. "I was just waiting to catch you alone so we could talk. Boy, those friends of yours really stick to you like glue, don't they?"

"Talk? About what?" Asked Sweetheart. "What could be so important that you can only talk about it in private?"

"Well, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to go with me to the movies tomorrow, or something..." Teddy mumbled nervously.

"With you?" Sweetheart asked. "Like... on a date?"

In the past, Sweetheart and Teddy had gone on picnics together, been partners in competitions at the local roller rink, but they had never gone on an actual date before.

"Yeah, kinda..." Teddy shrugged. "If you'd like to..."

"I'd love to." Sweetheart kissed Teddy on the cheek.

"Great." Teddy beamed. "I'll drop by your place to pick you up at, say, four. That sound okay to you, Sweets?"

"It sounds great." Sweetheart's smile grew wider.

"'Kay." Grinned Teddy. "See ya tomorrow."

"Can't wait." Sweetheart grinned back.

The next afternoon, Sweetheart made preparations for her date, cleaning and brushing her mane. Once that task had been done, she sat in her family's living room, eyes fixed on the wall clock. As 4:00 turned to 4:01, Sweetheart was briefly gripped by the fear that Teddy wasn't coming, a fear that was dispelled by a knock on the door. Almost tripping over her own hooves, Sweetheart hurried to the door and opened it.

"Hey." Teddy smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready." Sweetheart smiled back.

As they made their way to the local cinema, Teddy's tail curled around Sweetheart's. Sweetheart gently leaned against Teddy in response.

Once they arrived, they set about choosing a film to watch. After some discussion, they agreed on seeing an action/romance feature, satisfying both their tastes. Stopping only to purchase a box of popcorn, they made their way to the designated screen room. They took their seats, and the movie started. As they watched, the two abentmindedly reached for some popcorn at the same time, resulting in their hooves touching. The two young ponies blushed fiercely, Teddy allowing Sweetheart to take some popcorn first. The two continued to watch the movie without incident, until a particulary action-packed scene caused Teddy to jump up in his seat, spraying popcorn everywhere.

"Whoa, yeah!" He cried, as the other patrons bombarded him with "Shhh"s. As he sat back down, he realised that a lot of the popcorn had ended up in Sweetheart's mane. He couldn't help but snigger a little at this sight.

"Very funny." Huffed Sweetheart, pulling a piece of popcorn out of her mane and flicking it at his cheek.

"Okay, guess I deserved that." Chuckled Teddy. "Hey, you missed a spot."

He reached over and pulled another popcorn piece out of her mane. As he did, he could not help but notice how soft and silky smooth her hair was. His hoof lingered longer then it should have, and Sweetheart noticed. As she smiled at him, he lowered his head bashfully. Not long after, a particulary romantic scene appeared on the screen, and Sweetheart leaned against Teddy again. In response, he put one foreleg around her. He enjoyed the feeling of Sweetheart's head nestling into his shoulder, and idly wondered why he had never noticed that her mane smelled like strawberries.

After the film ended, Teddy walked Sweetheart home.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" Teddy asked. "Right?"

"It was just absolutely, positively perfect." Sweetheart sighed.

"Even when I dropped popcorn on you?" Teddy sniggered.

"Well, that part I could have done without..." Admitted Sweetheart.

"Yeah, that was my bad." Cringed Teddy. "Sorry."

"I know one way you can make it up to me." Sweetheart leaned forward, pushing out her cheek.

"Consider it done." Teddy kissed her tenderly.

"Apology accepted." Sweetheart blushed.

As Teddy dropped Sweetheart off at her house, the two shared a kiss on the lips before parting.

"We gotta do this again sometime." Smiled Teddy. "Sometime soon."

"Yes, we really must." Sweetheart smiled back.

As Teddy walked back to his house, it was with a real spring in his step. His first date with Sweetheart had gone better then he thought it would, and he couldn't wait until the second one.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	3. Outside Interference

**Shades of Love**

**Chapter Three: Outside Interference**

As she and Teddy continued to date, Sweetheart couldn't help but notice how private Teddy made their dates. He always made sure they went somewhere with very few ponies, or places where they wouldn't recognised. Even now, they were walking through the far end of the local park, which was filled with hedges and cloaked with shadows from the surrounding trees.

"Teddy?" Sweetheart piped up.

"What's up, Sweets?" Teddy asked.

"Why do you always go out of your way for us to go so... out of the way on our dates?" Sweetheart came out and asked.

"Well..." Teddy cringed.

"Is it because you don't want to be seen with me?" Sweetheart voiced her greatest fear. "Because you don't want your tough-pony reputation ruined?"

"No way!" Teddy declared. "Trust me, Sweets, it's not like that at all!"

"It's not?" Sweetheart asked.

"I just like being alone with you, that's all." Teddy smiled. "Just you and me, together."

"Oh, Teddy..." Sweetheart blushed.

The two moved into a loving kiss.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Declared a voice from the other side of the path, shocking Teddy and Sweetheart out of their kiss.

It was Melody, one of Sweetheart's closest friends. She was quickly joined by Starlight, Bon Bon, Clover, Patch and Bright Eyes, who all looked as shocked and outraged as she did.

"Oh. Hi, girls." Sweetheart said sheepishly. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Said Bright Eyes curtly. "Melody spotted you coming around here, so we decided to follow."

"We've noticed that you haven't been with us as much as usual." Declared Starlight. "So we decided to see what you were up to."

"But we never imagined it could be something like this!" Melody blurted out. "Sweetheart, how can you date that bully?"

"Umm..." Sweetheart mumbled.

"Hey!" Snarled Teddy, his infamous temper flaring up. "It's none of your business who she dates, so butt out!"

"We're talking to Sweetheart, not you." Growled the tomboyish Patch. "Sweetheart, why are you wasting your time on this jerk? I'm sure there are plenty of other guys that deserve you more then he does!"

"Hey!" Teddy roared. "What part of 'butt out' don't you understand?"

"The 'butt' part?" Clover offered.

"See, this is why I didn't want us to be out in the open." Teddy told Sweetheart. "'Cause I knew your friends would react this way!"

"If by 'react this way', you mean 'Stop Sweetheart from making the biggest mistake of her life', you were dead on!" Sneered Melody.

"I wish _you_ were 'dead on'!" Teddy shot back.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Protested Bright Eyes.

"So?" Teddy challenged her.

"Stop it, stop it!" Sweetheart cried out, before running away in tears.

"Now look what you've done!" Teddy rounded on the girls.

"What _we've_ done?" Melody asked indignantly.

"Yeah." Snorted Teddy. "You just had to put Sweetheart on the spot like that, didn't ya? Boy, some things never change..."

"Don't make us out to be the bad guys here." Protested Starlight. "We're just trying to look out for Sweetheart."

Teddy's temper flared up again, but this time, he suppressed it.

"You know something? You're right." Teddy declared. " I _don't_ deserve Sweetheart. I know she's a kind, caring pony, and I know I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes..."

"Sometimes?" Snorted Melody.

"But I'm trying to be better." Continued Teddy, ignoring Melody. "For her. Because I care about Sweetheart, and if you so-called 'friends' cared about her too, you wouldn't make her feel so bad about dating me!"

"I can't believe I'm about to say this." Sighed Bright Eyes. "But... Teddy's right. We should just respect Sweetheart's choice."

"Yeah." Agreed Bon Bon. "Like when I accept my mom buying tiramisu cake, even though I don't like it."

"Then it's settled." Declared Starlight. "As long as you keep making Sweetheart happy, we won't object to the two of you being together."

"Thanks." Smiled Teddy. "And I know how important you guys all are to Sweetheart, so whattaya say we at least _try_ to get along? For her?"

"I think we can do that." Nodded Clover.

"We sure can!" Smiled Patch. "Right, Mel?"

Melody didn't answer. She just crossed her forelegs around her chest.

"_Melody..._" Urged Starlight.

"Right." Huffed Melody.

"We'd better go find Sweetheart." Said Bon Bon. "I sure hope she's okay."

After an exhaustive search, they found Sweetheart sitting under a tree, head buried in her forelegs.

"Sweetheart?" Teddy whispered. "You okay?"

"No." Sniffed Sweetheart. "My coltfriend and my best friends hate each other. How can I be okay?"

"It's okay, Sweetheart." Starlight declared. "We've reached an... understanding."

"You have?" Sweetheart asked, lifting her head up.

"Sure have." Smiled Patch. "For your sake, we're going to put aside our differences."

"Really?" Gasped Sweetheart, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"Really." Said Melody grudgingly.

"And to prove it, why don't we go over to my house and enjoy some fresh-baked muffins?" Smiled Bon Bon.

"Sounds good." Teddy grinned. "Doesn't it, Sweets?"

"Yes, it really, truly does!" Cheered Sweetheart.

And with that, the group of ponies headed toward Bon Bon's house, where they would partake of the baked goods therein. As they ate, Teddy and Sweetheart at one point fed each other muffins, causing the girls to smile with approval (except for Melody, who just gagged).

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


	4. School Dance

**Shades of Love**

**Chapter Four: School Dance**

As summer came to Ponyville, Sweetheart and Teddy starting having more and more dates in the great outdoors, enjoying the balmy heat and gentle breezes. On one overly-hot day, the two were enjoying a picnic under a shady tree.

As Sweetheart finished spreading honey over her sandwich, she offered Teddy the jar.

"Honey?" She asked.

"Yeah, babe, what's up?" Teddy replied nonchalantly.

"No." Sweetheart giggled. "I meant: Would you like some honey?"

"Oh. Uh, sure." Teddy nodded, a little embarrassed. "I love honey!"

"Me, too." Smiled Sweetheart. "It's so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." Grinned Teddy, wrapping his forelegs around her.

"Or you." Sweetheart whispered.

The two kissed each other deeply.

At that moment, Clover came trotting up.

"Hi, guys." She said cheerfully. "Am I... interrupting... anything... Ohhh."

"Hi, Clover." Said Sweetheart, pulling out of the kiss. "What's going on?"

"Yes, Clover." Said a disappointed Teddy. "Do tell."

"You know the big school dance coming up?" Clover started. "Well, they still need a few hooves to help set up the decorations."

"We'd be happy to help." Smiled Sweetheart. "Wouldn't we, Teddy?"

Teddy actually wasn't all that keen on helping, but there was something about the look Sweetheart gave him that convinced him otherwise.

"Yeah." He sighed. "We'd love to."

After finishing off their picnic, Teddy and Sweetheart trotted over to the auditorium of Ponyville Middle School, where the other ponies were already hard at work. Bright Eyes and Lancer were adjusting the drapes, while Melody and Ace were arguing over the position of the lights.

"To the left!" Insisted Melody.

"No, the right!" Ace shot back.

Starlight, easily the most well-organised pony in the school, was overseeing the general operation.

"Oh hey, guys." She said to Teddy and Sweetheart when they entered the auditorium. "Glad you could both lend a hoof."

"What are friends for?" Smiled Sweetheart.

"Yeah, what she said." Shrugged Teddy.

"Okay, we need some wreaths hung around the edges of the walls." Starlight declared.

"We're on it." Said Sweetheart.

Sweetheart climbed up the step ladder in the corner of the room, Teddy keeping it steady down below. As she reached out just a little too far, she found herself losing balance. Unable to steady herself, she fell, but luckily, Teddy was there to catch her.

"Gotcha!" Said a relieved Teddy.

"My hero." Sweetheart swooned, hugging Teddy tightly.

"Ugh, please." Sneered a repulsed Melody.

"So..." Sweetheart mumbled as she got out of Teddy's forelegs. "Will you be going to the dance... with me?"

"'Course I will." Smiled Teddy. "Like you even hadda ask."

"I was just making sure." Smiled Sweetheart bashfully.

A few nights later, on the day of the dance, Teddy came over to Sweetheart's house to pick her up. As the door opened, he was stunned by the vision of beauty standing before him: She was wearing a soft pink dress to compliment her mane, which had been styled into elegant curls.

"Wow." Teddy gasped. "You look great."

"Why thank you, Teddy." Sweetheart fluttered her eyelashes. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Teddy had donned an old tuxedo that had once been worn by his father. His distinctive mohawk mane had been slicked back, and his trademark shades, which usually adorned his brow, had been left at home.

"Shall we?" Teddy put on a fancy accent, and offered a foreleg.

"We shall." Sweetheart accepted.

As they entered the school auditorium, they found that pretty much all of their friends had found dates. Bright Eyes was with Lancer, whom she had been dating for a couple of weeks. Ace, who was unable to ask Melody to be his date, due to her band, _The Rockin' Beats_, playing at the dance, had settled for Starlight, and was, to his surprise, having a better time then he thought he would have. Bon Bon was with Logan Barrington, and Clover and Patch were paired with two friendly ponies named Dandy and Buddy.

"Well, well." Smirked Patch. "Out in public together. What's the occasion?"

"Ha, ha." Drolled Teddy. "Real funny, ms. comedienne."

"Just joshin' ya." Shrugged Patch. "Nice to see ya here, really. You know Buddy, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, how's it going, Buddy?" Teddy acknowledged Patch's date.

"Not too bad." Buddy smiled. "Patch is one pony who really knows how to have fun!"

"That sounds like Patch, all right." Chuckled Sweetheart.

"Hi, guys." Called Lancer, as he and Bright Eyes wandered over.

"Hey, Lance!" Smiled Teddy.

"Hi, Bright Eyes." Smiled Sweetheart. "Having fun?"

"Oh, yes." Nodded Bright Eyes. "Lancer and I were just discussing the applications of quantum mechanics in string theory."

"Nerd love." Sniggered Teddy. Sweetheart nudged him in the side. "Kidding!" He protested.

"Hey, Ted!" Ace called.

"Ace, my pony!" Teddy shared a high hoof with his closest friend.

To the side, Sweetheart gave Starlight a knowing smile, which Starlight responded to with silent glee. Starlight had long held a crush on Ace, and it looked as if she was finally making some headway in getting him to notice her.

At that moment, _The Rockin' Beats_ started playing a slow, romantic ballad. All the pony couples came together and started dancing,

"Shall we dance?" Sweetheart held out her hoof.

"Okay, but I gotta warn ya: I'm not that good." Teddy admitted.

"Then we'll take it nice and slow." Sweetheart smiled. "Just follow my lead."

"Funny, I thought it was the guy who leads." Teddy smirked.

"Only if he promises not to step on the girl's hoofs." Sweetheart smirked back.

"That may be a promise I can't keep." Teddy said honestly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Sweetheart declared.

As they linked hoofs, the pair started dancing, slowly and awkwardly at first, but getting better with each step.

"Hey, this isn't so hard after all!" Teddy cheered, before accidentally stepping on Sweetheart's hoof.

"Ow!" Winced Sweetheart.

"Sorry." Cringed Teddy.

As Melody sang the sang of romance, she couldn't help noticing Teddy and Sweetheart dancing together. Grudgingly, she privately admitted to herself that they were a cute couple - Not that she would ever tell anyone that.

As the song ended, the pair embraced each other.

"Love ya, Sweets." Teddy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Teddy." Sweetheart whispered back.

Teddy took Sweetheart's hoof and kissed it gently, to the admiration of the watching male ponies and acceptance of the female ponies. In response, Sweetheart once again wrapped her forelegs around Teddy and kissed him deeply.

"This has been the best night of my life." She declared.

"Mine too." Smiled Teddy.

"Hey, all you pony partners, how about an encore?" Melody boomed into the microphone.

As the romantic song started up once more, Teddy smiled at Sweetheart.

"You up for another dance?" He asked.

"Yes, I really, truly am." Chuckled Sweetheart.

Once again, they came together and danced as closely as possible.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of dancing and kissing. As Teddy walked Sweetheart home, the two were feeling both tired and energised at the same time. Once Sweetheart was returned to her home, they shared one last kiss before parting, capping off a perfect night, one they would remember for the rest of their lives.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony Tales and all associated characters are the property of Sunbow Productions.)_


End file.
